Fan:Random chapter19
digimon D-Destiny chapter 19 the city region the bigest home army that's great Ray said Amy but how with the digi-spears said veemon what are digi-spears said the other i don't know said Ray but i do know that they power up our digimon so said Gomamon how do we get to the next region like this said Matt and Matt held out his digivice and said cyber-space open and then the gang got sucked into the cyber-space where are we said Impmon in a soewer said Dracomon not this place said Amy what's rong said Ellen we are in the city region said Amy and the hole place in in-habbited by this region commander's army that's great said Will now how are we going to get around this place but said Dracomon because that army in made up of mostly cyborg digimon this place belongs to the rebales that's good then said Agumon now how do we find these rebales said Rich i don't know said Amy there change there base every day well well said a voice it's the digital worlds so called hero's how is that said Gomamon please call me Lucas one of the dark tamers what do you want said Matt to have a bit of fun in any second my partner Butemon will have come with some of army of this region said Lucas what said Matt and the overs then all of a sudden the ceiling exploed sir said Butemon the army is right behind me Butemon ultiment level vaccine attribute special attack rising of the morning sun then all of a sudden the ceiling expoled agian where are the tamers said Megadramon Megadramon ultiment level virus attribute specail attack blasters of mega there are there said MetalTyrannomon MetalTyrannomon ultiment level virus attribute special attack metal tyro fire why did you do it said Amy i trusted you Lucas this is not the human world know times have changed said Lucas Butemon attack no said Agumon and his jumped towords Butemon's sword slash Agumon said every one why said Amy and Will to procted Amy said Agumon that's what friends to then Agumon turned into a digiegg you will pay for that said Will DESTINY HYPER CHARGE said Will it won't work said Amy it will said Will and Agumon digiegg turned into a digimon who's that said Megadramon call me RizeGreymon said RizeGreymon RizeGreymon ultiment level vaccine attribute special attack Rizeing blaster it worked said Amy but how by the power of mine and Will's friendship now Lucas and Butemon those two digimon of the amry sent to get us won't work said RizeGreymon Rizeing blaster and RizeGreymon shot multiple missieal out of his revoler at Megadramon and MetalTyrannomon then they both turned them into digieggs get them said Will and the overs got it said RizeGreymon that power said Lucas Butemon finish RizeGreymon some were in the soewer sir said a voice did you see that yes said anover voice they might be usefull to us back at the fight Ok Lucas your going down said Will wait said Ray take this digi-speare to help you OK said Will Category:Fan fiction